Some conventional hand tools 90 known to applicant are shown in FIGS. 12 to 14 and generally include a handle 92 with a function head 91 pivotably connected to the handle 92, wherein the function head 91 can be a wrench as shown in FIG. 12, a ratchet driving head as shown in FIG. 13 or a ratchet box end as shown in FIG. 14. Although the function heads 91 can be pivoted about an axis perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the handle 91, they cannot be replaceable and has a fixed function so that the user has to carry different types of the hand tools 90 and choose one of them according to the object to be tightened or loosened. In addition, the size of each of the function heads 92 is fixed so that the users have to prepare different sizes of the same type of function head.
The present invention intends to provide a hand tool which includes a replaceable and rotatable function head such that the users can conveniently replace desired function head on the same handle.